


Kidnap

by Dylanstiles



Category: American Assassin (2017), American Assassin - Vince Flynn, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fate & Destiny, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanstiles/pseuds/Dylanstiles
Summary: The great Assassin Mitch Rapp has been off of work for a long time. He hasn't gotten a call from his boss Irene Kennedy, or a complaint from his mentor Stan Hurley. But when he goes to a coffee shop he sees a beautiful girl who catches his eyes. Suddenly a shootout occurs and kidnaps the girl who stoles Rapp's eyes. Now all he wants is to save her, he is no longer off of work. This is the mission of his life.





	Kidnap

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you love this story. Remember it's all fiction, it's not real. Enjoy. This is going to be a short story.

Rapp wakes up from another tiring sleepiness night. After his wife Anna Rielly died in an explosion in their own home caused by a worst enemy; Rapp hasn't been able to dream about anything else for the last two years. It was slowly eating him alive dreaming of his wife being blown away from the explosion hitting her head on a tree causing damage to her brain and never woke again.

When he woke in the hospital he was given the news his wife had died in the explosion. Nothing felt right anymore after hearing those words. After Rapp found her killer he was dead in seconds, there was still a piece of him in sorrow knowing he was the only thing he had left of Anna; now she's gone completely. Rapp would walk to their old home barely even making it to the steps without bursting out in tears. He always knew she would be with him though, Anna would never leave his side.

Rapp cracked his bones exhaling out a long breath. His body ached at how he wasn't keeping himself together. Rapp felt weaker everyday. He hasn't had feelings for another woman since his wife's tragedy. When he was in Switzerland after murdering his wife's killer he hooked up with multiple woman drowining his sorrows. It didn't fill the hole that was in his heart.

The shower started to run as Rapp was shaving off his long beard in the sink. Steam started to fill the mirrors. Rapp sighed and put the shaver down which left him with a scruffy beard. The hot water fell down his back where there are scars of knifes and bullet wounds. The last time he was talked to his boss Irene Kennedy was when he came back from Switzerland. Rapp hasn't had another mission since his wife's killer.

It wasn't easy finding a home in Virginia. He wanted to go out there and fight so he can forget everything that's wrong in his life. But nothing helped it. The water drained out and Rapp stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist. He opened his bathroom door wiping his face with his hands. Rapp looked walked to his living room windows. It was as bright as the sun could've blinded him. With one eye open as the other was squinting and his arm is up blocking the sun; Rapp sees a woman jogging listening to headphones.

Rapp remembers jogging in the morning to get his day started. It's been a while since he's done that. It made him angry that he was falling apart, he was never one to lose himself or let guilt, sadness eat him all up. Rapp walked to his room throwing the towel to the ground; getting dressed into jeans and a black shirt with a dark brown coat. His hair was getting longer and longer. Irene always told him to cut it or he'll never be able to see. There were a pair of scissors on his desk as he looked down at them. He figured he might as well cut a little off so he won't have to hear anything from Kennedy.

Hair fell to the floor also onto his jacket. He cut a little more off then put the scissors down. Rapp looked in the mirror running his hands through his thick hair. There was no way he wanted to cut it all off. His wallet was on his draw so he grabbed it along with his cell then walked out of his room to the coffee shop just down his street.

Rapp fetched a cigarette out from his pocket. He grabbed his lighter lighting the end of the cigarette then blew a could of smoke. As he took another drag he flicked the ashes of the cigarette to the ground. The coffee shop was getting closer as Rapp had a habit of walking fast. He flicked the cigarette to the ground and crushed it with his shoe then walked into the coffee shop.

The man at the cashier smiled at him.

"What can I get for you?" The man with messy blonde hair asked. Rapp was glad he wasn't the only one having a bad hair day.

"I'll just have a coffee please." Rapp mentioned taking out a ten dollar bill from his wallet.

The blonde man nodded his head taking the money from Rapp. He gave Rapp change back then moments later handed him his coffee.

"Thanks," mumbled a weary Rapp.

There was an open table in the corner. Rapp didn't like to have his back to others; he always had to be alearted if anything happened. He drank his coffee sip by sip.

"Hey, I'll have a iced tea." Rapp hears a female voice call out to the same blonde man.

He looks over at her and it was the same girl jogging by his house earlier this morning. This time she's changed clothes. She had short dark brown hair, tall but not as tall as him, had a big smile that made Rapp's eyes wonder to the rest of her, he wanted to know more about her. She had a tight fit body that fit her perfectly. For some reason Rapp couldn't put his finger on it, she reminded her of Anna.

"Thanks." She smiled giving the boy exact change he assumed. The woman walked to the other side of the coffee shop. She sat down setting down her coffee. Rapp exhaled as she sat up tall moving her hair behind her shoulders. The woman bent down revealing cleavage which made Rapp look away hoping no one especially her, saw that. He noticed she took out a laptop then crossed her legs to sit better onto the chair.

A part of Rapp wanted to go over there and talk to her. The other part seemed like he knew she wasn't interested. That didn't stop Rapp though, all though she was sitting out in the open which he didn't like, Rapp still wanted to get a chance to talk to her.

He left his coffee on the table then walked over to the pretty woman with dark brown hair. He stood by her table not being able to say a word. She looked up from her laptop confused, also staring at his scar from his ear to his chin.

"Can I help you?" She questioned with a bewildered look upon his face.

Rapp shook his head closing his eyes trying to get back to earth, "No, sorry I... Do you mind if I sit?" He asked pointing to the chair. She shook her head no pointing to the chair. Rapp sat down then exhaled. She was even more beautiful up close. "What's your name?" He asked, it wasn't hard for Mitch to remember someone's name and look up anything about them, but for this woman he felt it would be wrong to do that.

"Allison Argent." She said extending her hand for me to shake, "you?"

Rapp grabbed her hand as it sent electricity through his body, "Mitch Kruse." Is the name he would tell everyone who he'd just met. On missions he would mostly use "Iron man."

"Nice name, Mitch." She says letting go of his hand going back to her laptop.

Rapp leaned on his toes trying to see what she's researching. "What are you looking up, maybe I can help." He suggested with a smile hoping it would lighten up the mood. "I'm looking up something my dad wanted me to lookup. It has to do with this group who robbs places. Mainly places that have a small business." She explained brushing hair behind her ear. Rapp heard of that group. Kennedy told him to lay off of it, it was something the police could deal with. "You know that's pretty dangerous right?" He asked looking into her eyes. For a second he thought he might get lost in them. She laughs, "I can proect myself thank you very much, Mitch." She closes her laptop standing up to leave. "Wait! I didn't- I didn't get your number." Rapp sighs as the beautiful Allison Argent walks out of the coffee shop.


End file.
